Enchantress
The Enchantress is a minor character from Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and its first midquel. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in only the first midquel. Personality The Enchantress is the one who placed the spell on the Prince and everyone inside the castle for the Prince's cruel ways. She is cunning, taking on the disguise of an old, helpless woman seeking shelter to test the Prince's heart. How kind or good she actually is, however, is up for debate, particularly because of the debate over the Beast's age when he was cursed, and how she cursed everyone in the castle rather than just the guilty party. It seems to be the mission of the Enchantress to punish the guilty. The Enchantress is very wise and does have some morals, as she also sees it as her mission to teach the cruel and selfish a lesson in kindness and humility. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast Disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the castle of Prince Adam on a cold and snowy Christmas Eve night, and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. The Prince, unimpressed by the beautiful gift and repulsed by her appearance, refused and shut the door in her face cruelly, despite her warning not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. Then she knocked on the door again and this time she revealed her true form to the Prince. Seeing how powerful she was, Prince Adam sought her forgiveness, but the Enchantress put a curse on him: for being so selfish, mean and cold-hearted, he would become a Beast until finding a true love who loved him in return. She also cursed all the servants turning them into anthropomorphic objects, the castle became dark and lonely and the woods became infested with wolves. Ten years later, her spell was broken by Belle, and Prince Adam learned of his errors thanks to the actions of the Enchantress. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The Enchantress made a brief appearance in the midquel as part of a flashback experienced by both the Beast and Forte relating to the circumstances behind the curse, specifically that it occurred on Christmas Eve (thus explaining why the Beast hated the holiday). The prince, who was shown as already being irritated at having a book for a present from Lumiere, and the poor playing of Forte's pipe organ beforehand, opened up the door to find the Enchantress's hag form outside. She asked for shelter and tried to give a rose, although the prince refused, citing he didn't need a rose, and told her to leave before closing the door. The Enchantress, however, transformed and teleported inside, told him his cold heart, and proceeded to curse him and his servants. Interestingly, the film omitted the Enchantress's warning that he not be deceived by appearances beforehand. Powers and abilities The Enchantress is the most powerful and wise being: and she uses a wand. She has the power of shapeshifting, or at least glamouring (an illusary disguise) to hide her true form, she can cast powerful spells or curses, and transform anything into almost anything - the prince into a beast to match his cruel, unfeeling heart, his servants into objects, an entire castle into a bleak fortress, etc. She may also have teleportation abilities, due to her appearing before the Prince in ''The Enchanted Christmas after he closed the door on her. Furthermore, she has the ability to enchant objects with magical abilities of their own: The rose she offered was enchanted to bloom and serve as a reminder to the Beast of both how much time he had to break the spell and as a reminder of what got him into his predicament to begin with, she presumably created the Enchanted Mirror that she gave the Beast as his only window to the outside world, and she can enchant things to come to life and move with a will of their own. As well as she has a power of empathing of seeing the prince's heart showed no love or true beauty, giving him a chance to evolve into a beautiful and full of love person. Other appearances In the ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series the Enchantress does not make a physical appearance within the Series, she is mentioned by name in Kingdom Hearts II. When Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Beast's Castle they are greeted by Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They explain to them that their Master has been acting peculiar and strangely, and not knowing that Sora and friends know the Beast, they tell them the story of how the Beast came to be. After hearing the background story of how the 'Prince' was turned into a Beast Donald and Goofy proclaim together; Donald: "The Prince is a Beast?" Goofy: "The Beast is a Prince?" As the castle servants speak of how to deal with their current situation, Donald states they should find the Enchantress. The way he is speaking and his physical movements give an indication that he was being hostile, maybe even thinking they could force her to change Beast back into a human being. Though Mrs. Potts states they should deal with their current situation at the time. Trivia *At one point in the trailer, Gaston is described as being "one man who wants to keep the spell alive," implying that Gaston was aware of the Beast's curse. If this was indeed the case, it is very likely that the Enchantress had, for unknown reasons, divulged this information to Gaston at some point prior to the film, as she would have been the only one other than the occupants of the castle to know about it. **Similarly, the above would also hint that Gaston passed her test, which either meant that Gaston, at least initially, did have some good traits in him, or the Enchantress deliberately did not curse him due to planning to use him later on regarding the Beast, whether it be a final test or as a contingency plan to counter Beast breaking the spell, though this is likely untrue since none of the villagers or Gaston believed that the Beast really existed. However if it is true he passed the Enchantress's test and\or was left to counter the Beast's attempts to free himself, then he probably was only trying to keep the Beast from turning back to human. *It is unknown if the Enchantress is a human herself, or a faerie, a spirit, an angel, or some other kind of entity. *For unknown reasons, her physical appearance in the first film and The Enchanted Christmas were completely different. Gallery Enchantress Offering a Rose.jpg Enchantress as a Begger.jpg Enchantres Transformed.jpg Enchantres Transforming the Prince.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg|The Enchantress in her old beggar woman disguise beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3024.jpg|The Enchantress showing her true form to the prince Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Wise Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Ghosts Category:Fairies Category:Mysterious characters